Japanese laid-open patent publication No. H09-011148 discloses a screw tightening tool that performs a screw tightening operation by driving a tool bit coupled to an output shaft member. In this screw tightening tool, when performing a screw tightening operation, a motor rotationally drives the output shaft member with a screw attached to a tip of the tool bit and pressed against a workpiece.